


Crisálida

by putoSINthesis (ChucklesTheMime)



Series: Familia Alejandrino y Ortiz (Omegaverse) [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Other, Sexual Content, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/putoSINthesis
Summary: My version of the omegaverse is mostly derived from the manga, "Kashikomarimashita, Destiny" by Sachimo.The author has great stuff. You can also check out her doodles of extra stuff on her manga charas via her twitter @Sachimofu.





	1. Prologue/Premise/ Universe Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the omegaverse is mostly derived from the manga, "Kashikomarimashita, Destiny" by Sachimo.  
> The author has great stuff. You can also check out her doodles of extra stuff on her manga charas via her twitter @Sachimofu.

EVERYONE can get pregnant or impregnate. Male and female. But with different fertility rates.

In this universe, their world evloved ABO universe because of the decline of infant/carrier (maternal) survival. Evolution and adaptation of sorts.

 

ALPHAS

-Male/ Female, have basically always a sure guarantee of impregnating.  
-Getting pregnant. Less. If you have fertility pyramid, they are the apex in impregnation. Base in carrying.

BETAS

-Bacause they dont go under heat betas have to make up for that with effort and quantity (of coupling).  
-Basically mid-tier/ normal human fertility rate in both carrying and impregnating. (Around 90%)  
-Betas, who are on the carrying side, get the shit end of the stick because their fertile times are on a dice roll. So they have to be extra careful if they don't want children yet.  
-No heats.  
-They never know when their bodies are actually ready to mate for conception. Trial and error.  
-The running theory is 3-4 months gap between carrying fertility periods.

OMEGAS  
-The basics.  
-They undergo a periodical heat. Around every 2-3 months.  
-My take would not give awful discrimination against Omegas. Though I might tackle them as using suppresants to manage their heats. But the time period will make suppressants expensive and not as reliable as it would be in our current time period.


	2. The path to sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be 100% historically accurate. This is an AU after all.  
> I am giving the folks at Brigada Alejandrino y Ortiz at twitter credits for helping out with a lot of the world building and premise of this story. :)  
> .  
> .  
> .

.  
.  
.  
1893

 

 

"Mi amor? Gusto mo ba ng isa pang kape?"

"Mamaya na siguro." He inhaled and caught a whiff of the lingering scent of coffee. Aging paper. Drying ink. The soothing lavender and verbena of his mate. Faintly laced with the vanilla and sandalwood oil he used as a perfume. And...was that, bergamot?... But they weren't having tea today. At least, not yet. Then there was also a fainter scent. Somewhat flowery. He couldn't place it.

"Mahal... Gumawa ka ba ng tsaa?"

"Hindi. Bakit?" 

He frowned. Then what was that scent? Wait. No. He has to make sure.

"Mahal."

"Sí?"

"Nagpalit ka ba ng pabango?"

"...Hindi."

José was silent for a few heartbeats. His eyes growing wide and wild.

"José?"

 

 

"Yung... Yung alimyon mo, mahal. "

He felt cold. Why? Did his mate not find his scent appealing anymore?

"M-May problema ba?" 

José hurriedly got up and hugged him so quick and tight, his feet were at least an inch off the floor. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Okay. So maybe it wasn't because his mate wasn't attracted to him. What the hell was going on?

The Alpha loosened his hold on him for a bit so that his feet were on the ground again. 

"Nag-iba siya. May... Meron." He couldn't find his words. He was overwhelmed. So he put his palms on his Evaristo's belly. His forehead pressed against his navel, and breathing in slowly. He let out a shuddering sigh.

". . ." Istong couldn't help his hands going to over his mouth. 

"Sigurado ka ba?" 

"Sigurado ako. Antagal na nating magkasama. Ngayon lang ito nangyari." He looked up to his lover's face and gently stroke the area below the Beta's navel. 

"Siya yun. Hindi lang ikaw yung naamoy mo. Andun rin yung kanya." His voice broke a bit over the last words and eyes were glossing over. 

"Hindi ako makapaniwala...---" 

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sure. They went on and appealed for common-law status. Since they weren't in much rush to get married yet. But they wanted to start living together. That's why José move out of his and Pepe's dormitory half a year ago. They barely got their parents' blessing. His, only thought it was too soon. But they liked José, and managed to get their consent... The Alejandrinos, on the otherhand, were very traditional. They thought if they were gonna live together anyway, they should have just gotten hitched. They believed being common-law partners were 'too European'. But José didn't let them sway him. They wanted to go at their own pace. And now...this. 

 

"Hindi ka ba masaya?" 

"Hindi ko alam. Biglaan masyado..." 

"Mahal..." 

His hands went to his own stomach. Was there really someone inside there now? 

"Mas... Mas makakampante ako kung magpapatingin muna ako. Pero ayoko munang may ibang makaalam. Gusto ko kilala lang natin." 

"Pwede tayong lumapit kay Pepe at Antonio. Hindi man ito ang especialidad nila. Alpha si Tonio tulad ko. Malalaman niya rin agad siguro, pagpaasok mo pa lang ng silid. Pwede rin niya masuri manlang ang pulso mo kung nagbago na." 

He nodded quietly as he looked down at his mid-section. His hands still pressed against his middle. "Ngayon na sana."

"Sige. Teka. Magbibihis lang ako saglit." José got up to his feet.

"Sige..." 

"Mi amor." José cupped his face in his hands. 

"Sí?..." He looked up and stared back into his Alpha's eyes.

"Hindi ito masamang balita. Biyaya ito sa atin." 

He blinked. Tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "Pero kasi..." 

"Shhh. Huwag kang mag-alala. Hindi naman natin kailangan sabihin agad kanila Mamá. Ang maigi nating gawin muna eh magpatingin ka. Para lang sigurado talaga tayo. Isa-isa lang." He gave him a peck on the forehead.

His Alpha wouldn't be wrong. This was their first child. If he already 'knew', just like that, then he was carrying for sure. But it still didn't feel real to him. He had to hear it from someone else. And someone they could trust. Thank god for his mate's friends.

 

 

Within an hour, they got to his friends' makeshift office. Where they got José's suspicions confirmed. He didn't notice everyone else, until Pepe practically yelled at José to hurry the hell up and give him a handkerchief. He was sobbing. 

A child. He was carrying a child. They were having a baby. 

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

José knocked on the doorframe and looked at his mate napping and all snuggled up in his nest.

"Nakauwi nako." He smiled widely. "Kamusta ka na?" 

"Kanina ka pa ba? Medyo masakit ang likod ko. Hindi na ako kumportable sa upuan sa klase." He did a catstretch, which made his bulging belly peek out a little from under his shirt.

"Hindi naman. Wala pang kalahating oras. Hinayaan ko lang na makaidlip ka pa ng kaunti bago kita inistorbo. Gusto mo ba ng masahe?" José offered as he loosened his tie.

"Mmm." He nodded. He definitely needed a massage. His belly wasn't so big yet, being halfway into the pregnancy. But he was already feeling the added weight affecting his center of gravity. 

"Sige. Saglit lang. Magbibihis lang muna ako." 

"...!" He gave his mate a pleading look.

"Pero mahal. Mauubusan nako ng damit. Bukas kailangan na natin bawasan iyan." 

"Sige. Pero... Dito muna iyan. Akin na." 

His Alpha sighed in defeat and shrugged off his shirt. Morosely adding it into the ever growing pile. He grabbed a fresh day-wear shirt from the drawer, before joining his mate in the bundle. 

"Hmmm."

"Anong problema? Yung mga damit ba?..." He put his arms around the Alpha's torso. "Hindi ko naman ito sinasadya. Talagang ganito eh. Hindi ko mapigilan. Isipin mo na lang, buti Beta ako. Ang rinig ko mas malala raw yung ganito pag Omega ka. Kayo daw hindi masyado." 

That got a laugh out of José. 

"Ikaw naman. Hindi naman purkit nananahimik ako may problema." 

"Nakakunot nanaman kasi iyang noo mo, mahal."

"Ah... Hindi. May napansin lang kasi ako." 

"May napansin ka?" 

"Mhmm." Tinaas ni Jose ang isa niyang kilay at tinitigan ang kanyang tyan. "Lumakas na yung alimyon ng anak natin. Pagpasok ko pa lamang ng bahay, nahagip ko na." 

"Talaga?..." He was around 4-5 months in. They said... Maybe... "Tingin mo mahal, kaya mo na alamin? Kung ano kaya ang kasarian ng anak natin?" 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

José can't help but smile. Istong was acting basically the opposite way he did during the first week they knew of the pregnancy. Gone was the weepy paranoia. He was finally secure. If you ask Evaristo now, he'd blame it on the hormones. But he understood why his mate was scared. This wasn't in the plans after all. They were supposed to start their family when they were already back in their motherland. Their parents would have been furious. But it turned out well. It may not have shaken much of his fears, but his mate was already in-love with the baby by the next day. He was still a nervous mess in the days after. But that was when things started settling down for him.

Istong was sitting near the window. His hands lightly hovering over his then still flat stomach.

"José..." 

"Ano iyon, mahal? May kailangan ka ba? Gusto mo ba ng merienda?" José asked as he went near his mate. 

The Beta shook his head. "Non. May gusto sana akong itanong."

"Ano iyon?"

"Sabihin mo sa akin. Ang anak natin?... Sa iyo, paano ang alimusom niya?" 

José smiled. "Masyado pa nga palang maaga para saiyo, ano? Hmmm..."

Istong was intently looking at him as he kneeled in front of him, placing his chin on the nook between his closed knees. 

"Nakakakalma. Parang sa'iyo. Hawig. Pero iba." He started smiling as he thought of fond words. 

"Parang... Earl grey. Pero mas recio. Maaliwalas." His mate started running his palm over his stomach. His expression softening. 

"Parang yung pabango na kaamoy noon? Kaya kita tinanong kung nag-iba ka ba ng pabango. Bergamot yata iyon. Parang sinturis pero mas magaan."

And that's when he heard a chuckle escape his mate's lips. He was looking at his belly. His eyes were gentle and he has a small smile lingering in his lips.

"Sana malaman ko rin agad ang halimunmon niya. Gusto kong mas makilala agad ang anak natin. Madaya kayong mga Alpha eh." 

He couldn't help but snicker. "Hindi mo mamamalayan mahal. Ilang linggo lang at darating na lang sa'iyo bigla, malalaman mo narin paano ang alimyon niya."

 

 

They finally told their parents around a month after they knew. And they took the news better than they thought they would. The Ortiz patriarch was ecstatic to have a grandchild. Evaristo's mother was glad too, but she was practically begging Istong to come home so that she could help him out with it. His parents was on the lukewarm side of things. They weren't afraid to bite back commenting how they wish the child was not going to be born out of wedlock and wanted them to revisit wedding plans. They did say they were looking forward to having another grandchild. And for them to expect some things to be sent over. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Tingin ko mahal... Babae."

"Talaga...?" He felt his eyes widen.

"Ewan ko. Ang hirap ipaliwanag. Pero..." His Alpha placed his hands on his swollen belly. "Yoon ang pakiramdam ko. At yung din ang nakukutob ko, lalo sa alimyon niya... Medyo lumalakas na yung sa parang bulaklak eh." 

"Pwede rin namang bulaklakin ang alimyon kahit hindi siya babae, eh." He pouted. 

"Alam ko naman iyon. Pero ayun nga. Sinusubukan lang naman kita sagutin."

"Gusto ko lang kasing malaman. Gusto ko na kasi sana unti-untiin yung mga magiging gamit niya. Yung pwede nating palamuti doon sa kuna."

"Ikaw ba? Me nararamdaman ka na dapat na kutob ngayon-ngayon 'di ba?"

"Oo..." 

"At...?" 

He sighed. "Mukha ngang babae nga siya." 

José frowned a little. "May problema ba kung babae?" 

"Hindi naman." 

"Eh anong kaso?" 

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero parang naaasar ako kung bakit tama ka." 

José guffawed and showered him with kisses.

"Siguro kailangan mag-umpisa na tayo mag-isip ng pangalan, ano?" 

"Sige." He beamed.

 

A girl, huh? They were having a baby girl. A daughter. A little princess. Their little ray of sunshine.

 

Lord, please let her be safe and healthy. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I can't make promises of the updates of this fic but there will be atleast 5 chapters from what I've already drafted.


	3. A ray of sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy.  
> I finally updated. Lol.  
> This took a while because I kept editing parts and moved them into the future chapters instead. I hope you like this one.

.   
.  
.  
.  
.

"Makakarating na raw si Isabel dito bago ang makalawa... Pumayag nadin siya na siya ang tutulong ke Istong iluwal ang magiging anak ninyo." Antonio excitedly announced.

"Salamat, Antonio." Evaristo smiled. 

"Talaga bang para sa tulong sa amin ang pagpunta ni Isabel?"

Antonio laughed. "Sinungaling ako pag sinabi kong oo. Kaya rin siya nagmaaga ay para magkasama kami sa pasko at pagsalubong ng bagong taon."

"Talagang sinamantala mo na ah." 

"Aba, siempre. Chaka gusto rin ni Isabel kumportable na sa kanya si Istong, pagdating ng oras." 

"Iba talaga si Isabel... Paano mo nga ba talaga nabingwit 'yun?" 

"Aba eh. Alam mo naman kaming mga Luna." Antonio winked.

José scoffed. He can't believe he was once into this man. 

He heard a loud gasp come from his mate, and turned to see Evaristo wide-eyed and in shock.

"Mahal? Ayos ka lang ba?" 

"Ayos lang ako. Pero..." His forehead scrunched.

"Anong problema?"

The Beta shook his head. "Hindi... Para kasing, ano... ...!" He was met by his mate in the eye. 

"Gumalaw siya. Gumalaw nga siya!"

José frantically got down on his knees to put his palms on his mate's belly.

"Teka.. Hintayin mo lang." 

He nodded and waited patiently. A few moments later he felt his child give two strong kicks. As if to say hello. He felt his heart swell.

"Kamusta ka, anak?" José chuckled and pressed his cheek on his belly. And as if the little one knew, the pup gave what felt like a roll and a kick. He beamed.

Antonio, with his loud booming voice, exclaimed. "Unang beses niya gumalaw at sumipa, tama ba?"

"Mhmm. Una nga." Evaristo answered, as Jose was otherwise preoccupied.

"Aba'y kailangan magdiwang tayo. Nangangamusta na ang anak ninyo at---"

They heard loud and fast footfalls coming from the hall. Pepe came into the room, smoothing his hair back into place after his jog towards the place.   
"Nakarinig bako ng pagdiriwang??? Anong nangyari???" He grinned.

Umirap si Antonio. "Gumagalaw at sumisipa na ang anak nila. Unang beses---"

"AY! Kailangan nga ng celebracion! Teka! Tatawagin ko sina Juan at Selo!"

 

Pepe was probably practically bouncing off the walls. But the expectant parents were in their own little bubble. Their child just formally announced her presence. Maybe the little on intended it to be here, where they were surrounded by friends. Probably just a happy coincidence... Nonetheless, their friends are with them, and they're here and they know. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

It was 7 and a half months in, and they were still at a loss for baby names. So it was time for...less creative choices.

 

"Bakit mo naman gustong galing sa pangalan ko?" The Beta furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kaysa naman sa akin, hindi ba? Kay rami nang José sa mundong ibabaw. Mas kaunti ang Evaristo/ Evarista." The Alpha rebutted.

"Mukhang desidido ka na. Hmmm. Kung gayon eh... Kahit kunin na lamang natin ang segundo nombre niya sa'iyo?..." Istong mused, while swaying the rocking chair back and forth.

"Candido/ Candida?.... Hmmm. Sabagay. Hindi naman masama." 

"Atin naman siya pareho di ba? Kung kukuhain natin ang pangalan ko para sa kanya, kailangan mayroong galing rin sa'iyo." Istong flashed him a bright smile. 

Well, shit. How can he say no to that face? 

"Sige. Kung ganoon eh may pangalan na ang supling natin, ano?"

Evaristo smiled as he stroke his belly. "Mhmm. Ganoon na nga." 

The pup gave a kick. Which caused the Beta to giggle. It was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

"Mukhang sang-ayon naman siya, mahal." 

José looked at his mate fondly as he came to lean over and gently place his hands on his mid-section.

"Talaga ba?... Ano, anak? Ayos na ba kahit medyo simple ang pinagkuhaan namin ng ngalan mo?"

He felt the pup give a roll, which caused him to laugh.

"Mukhang madaling kausap itong anak natin, ah?" 

"Sana hindi sa umpisa lang." 

"Sana nga..."

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

It was noon. He didn't even know when he fell asleep on his desk. He heard a scuffle coming toward him.

"José."

He rubbed his eyes. "Ano 'yun, mahal?"

"Humihilab na yung tyan ko." 

He froze. It was around a week early. Was that really okay? 

"Huminga ka lang. Ipapatawag ko na sina Antonio." He got up quickly.

Istong bit his lip as he nodded. He can still somewhat move, so the Beta tried to get things ready to distract himself from the painful contractions.

 

 

Their child seems to have a knack for surprises. Because just minutes after he went to the messenger, his mate's water broke.

 

  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Ganyan ba talaga dapat karami ang dugo?" He heard his Alpha's voice crack.

"Normal pa iyan. Huminga ka lang. Alam kong nakakatakot para sa'yo. Pero magiging ayos lang sila." Antonio, assured his mate.

"Evaristo. Kaunti na lang." Isabel urged on.

"M-mahal." He held his Alpha's arm in a death grip and practically screamed. He could feel bile rise in his throat from the pain. He was wondering when this would all end. Was it all even worth it? 

 

He blacked out for a while, but he was called back into consciousness by a loud wailing. 

"Ito na siya mahal." 

Istong's eyes started to water again. But not tears from the pain. That was his daughter right there, in his mate's arms. She was beautiful. In that moment, her beauty and her scent of bergamot and lilies was all he knew. Somehow, he found the strength to straighten up a little and lift his arms to receive his child.

 

Isabel and Antonio looked at each other.

"Maiwan na muna namin kayo..."

"Muli'y binabati namin kayong dalawa." 

"Salamat. Maraming salamat." The gratitude was heard from José's voice, but he only had eyes for his mate and their pup.

 

"Kamukha mo siya." Istong claimed as he rocked their pup in his arms.

"Inaasahan ko sana ikaw ang mas kahawig niya..." José stated and smiled sheepishly.

"Bakit naman? Nakuha niya lahat ng maganda sa iyo. " 

"Ewan ko... Pero hindi naman ako nagrereklamo, mahal." He gently smoothed the soft wisps of brown hair on their little girl's head.

"Aba'y dapat lang." 

He couldn't keep his eyes off his child. "Kamusta ka, Ebing? Kinagagalak namin ng Papá mo na makilala ka, sa wakas..."

 

 

Evarista Candida Alejandrino y Ortiz was born that early spring afternoon.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  :)


End file.
